


Two Little Horns

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Moaning, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vergil remembers everything from the night before. Suffering from debilitating symptoms of a strange phenomenon, a conversation piques his interest that only kicks his condition up into a haunting nightmare with a demon he encountered during his sleep. Gripping against the kitchen counter, Vergil can't help but seamlessly look up at the humble pair of adults chilling by the office;And how the demon looked painstakingly identical to his son.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Two Little Horns

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a month. Of me being dead. A few weeks of procrastination and hunger and sleep deprivation and no motivation. I'm a bundled mess of messes. A mess in a mess in a mess I am! But hey. I get to write about thirsty Nero and Vergil.
> 
> As a side note, this smut was actually inspired by a song called "Horns" by Bryce Fox. 
> 
> You guys get you enjoy the thirst. 
> 
> So enjoy!

Vergil could remember it like it was the back of his hand.

He’d remembered every intricate detail, every spark that flew out of his chest. With every pump of his heart, the rise in ecstatic breathing caused by that one ingredient fuelling his lust, he remembered.

His blood zipped through his body, the way his clothes tightened around his flushed skin. A regular day at the office felt excruciatingly hot as perspiration fell down his face. As much as his cup of tea within his hand grew colder with every sip he failed to muster, Vergil sure had his reasons why. Simply…

He looked like him.

He looked _identical_ to him.

“So these incubi demon things, I heard they’re a pain in the ass to kill.” The familiar voice with a hint of huskiness and roughness in their tone made the pit of Vergil’s chest twirl.

“Mhm, believe me, kid. When I tell you how dangerous they are, you’d be lucky enough to come across someone alive enough to tell you what it feels like.”

Vergil stood by the empty kitchen, his form leaning against the counter. His back faced towards the humble pair of adults casually seated at a couch of the boiling office.

Gripping the cup of his tea in his hand with more pressure through every second, his knuckles slowly melded into white. The Earl Grey inside shook from Vergil’s unruly stutter, threatening to spill over the edge.

“Well, all I know is that these demons are like… ‘sex demons’?” The deep-voiced figure had a tone of uncertainty. “I’ve heard from Trish that they prey on the living and seduce them into having sex to help them reproduce.”

The scruffy old man groaned, leaning himself back against the maroon leather cushions.

“That’s right. They’re male demons who have sex with women to reproduce and sometimes torture their victims into exhaustion, and in rare cases, sometimes death.”

“Fuck… That’s messed up.”

A click of a tongue bounced off the eroded walls. 

“I couldn’t agree more. And to top it off, these incubi target men as well, sometimes to just satisfy their lust if they don’t plan on reproducing.”

Vergil wasn’t sure how he found himself becoming engaged in the current conversation. He figured something had clicked in his head after a flash of white brought his attention into an agreement with the older man.

It really was fucked up. He wasn’t sure how the conversation came to be or what the pair of devil hunting adults had in mind about these ‘incubi’s’, but he was sure that whatever these incubi could do, it was more than what their names implied.

His fingers twitched unwillingly, tapping against his cup as his head slowly began to spin. The small working space of the kitchen began closing around his form as Vergil’s attempt to shake away the hallucination failed to detach, thinking that everything was just all a simple case of the cold.

The thing was, he’d never had a cold before.

“So, Dante. What about the victims? Like the ones that get… you know, fucked and left alive?”

There was a small pause.

“Hmm, from what I know, I believe the victims that live say the incubi’s paralyse them when they are asleep,” Dante rubbed the stubble on his chin, “And during then, they can take on the form of anybody that the victim knows of, seducing them before getting down to business.”

Vergil could sense his eyes slowly dilate, the world becoming darker, his throat running dry at the last sentence.

“Anybody?”

“Anybody.”

It hit him hard like a freight train. With his back turned to the duo, attempting to sip on his tea, his chest began to pound hard. An unexpected gasp escaped his lips before he could sense his body shift with instability. The blood in his veins ripped through his vessels and all around his skin, directing towards one _specific location_ on his figure.

It all happened in a second. The pain was beginning to settle in, the pressure and stress of frustration building up fast in his body. He brought a hand to his mouth, an attempt to silence his humiliating whines of desperation.

“They seduce them while they’re paralysed, and when they do fuck their victims,” Dante continued, gazing up at the office fans, “I hear the people say it’s really hard to try to stop because once it’s in, they get seriously addicted.”

Vergil brought his hand muffling his mouth over to his abdomen, pressing hard against the intense spiking and sensitive movements, a strange feeling coaxed from within.

He knew something wasn’t right, and that it was all just symptoms of paranoia and insomnia. Except, Vergil couldn’t help but sense the tightness in the front of his pants beginning to grow as it strained against him painfully at the lack of… _something_. 

Maybe it was waking up in the morning. Maybe it was what his brother would wake up to, what he called a ‘ _wet dream_ ’. 

But… was it? 

“It’s like a drug, once it gets put in, they’re hooked and they are begging for more.”

It all happened in a second. Powerful energy began draining at his chest. 

Vergil was close to unleashing the urge inside of him to scream upon hearing a deep and powerful growl come from the other person.

“So these demons, they seduce, paralyse, trick AND fuck their victims into wanting more of them, even if they are guys?”

“That’s right.”

Vergil’s cup was beginning to tilt. His tea already grew cold and it was hard to eavesdrop on the conversation with the sound of his heart banging inside of his head.

“And to top it off, once they wake up after exhaustion, the sperm from the demons are inside of their bodies which makes them develop symptoms of cravings and horniness,” Dante smirked at the corner of his lips. “They’re basically put into a state of begging to be fucked.”

“Shit…” The sound of the other figure’s sighs sent a strong shiver down Vergil’s spine.

“That sounds so fucked up…”

“Oh, kid, you haven’t heard from the worst of it yet.” Dante clicked at his tongue, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table before crossing his arms over his chest.

“The… worst of it? You’re telling me there’s more?”

“Of course.” Dante leaned forward in pleasure.

“I know someone who’s had the taste of an incubus before.”

Vergil flinched at the moment that sentence reached his ears. His muscles twitched as his body flared up into an eruption of radiating heat and sweat.

He could feel it. The scratches on his back hidden behind his coat, the deep bruises on his hips beginning to ache around his body in pain while the rear end of his tailbone beginning to feel empty.

_**Empty.** _

He stuck his tongue out, salivating and tasting the air, sure that the strange phenomenon happening to his body was all just a coincidence and only a dream from the night before. His mouth opened to something, unsure of what, with his free hand gripping at the counter before he could stumble onto the floor and cause a scene.

He placed his cup of cold tea onto the counter and raised his head.

All before he looked.

Looked at _him._

In an instant, Vergil could swear his knees began buckling under his weight. He sighed, the front of his pants brushing against the tip of something sensitive as he held back a moan with his palm over his lips.

“You’d be surprised if I told you who that person is so,” Dante sat back against the couch, very quickly glancing his way over to Vergil who was obviously struggling at keeping his composure. “I’ll let you figure it out on your own.”

“Always making me do the tough work, huh, Dante?”

Vergil was quick to cover his mouth from a piercing moan upon hearing that deep raspy voice speak in that level of authority.

_He could feel the thickness of it slide into him. The large rough texture of the heated warmth sliding into his hole and stretching him apart while the only thing he could do was scream in pleasure._

_“Mm… Daddy’s taking me in so well, I see.”_

_The phrase easily seeped through his perspired skin, his pale complexion flushed against the silk sheets of his bed where his naked body rested, shamefully put out on display._

_“I didn’t think you’d be able to take my cock being this big, seeing how tight your cute little asshole is.”_

_Vergil groaned into the sheets, fingers digging into the fabric as his toes curled. His knees held up his ass, his hips kept high in the air with his face dug into his pillows, silencing what little dignity and pride he had left._

_“I want daddy to tell me how good my cock makes him feel, how good it makes him scream and writhe in pleasure at how well I fuck him into oblivion…”_

_He didn’t think a few sets of words could pierce through his tough exterior so well, finding his cock still hard and dripping with precum, twitching in delight at the sound of it._

_“Hmm? How good does it make daddy feel?” They leaned in to smother a rough hand around Vergil’s throat. “How good do I fuck you?”_

_His throat bobbed against the rough texture of the devil’s skin, his bloody, scratched muscles submerged in the hot touch of the devil’s body pressed against his back._

_Before he could even think, his mouth was already talking._

_“God… So good… You fuck me so fucking good—!”_

Dante chuckled, picking up a girly magazine sitting casually on the coffee table.

“I just figured that the answer is pretty easy, and well,” He flicked his eyes across subtly. “You might be able to figure it out on the first try.”

Vergil could feel his body sweating, the temperature of the office heating up fast and making his clothes stick to his skin. His fingers twitched, with the energy of his legs slowly draining with each passing second barely any minute now before he’s fallen on his knees stripped of his clothes.

He could feel the pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. As much as he wanted to turn around to give the owner a taste of his own medicine, he was almost positive enough to confirm that the slightest movement of his body would result in him falling to the ground in a moaning mess. 

“You make it sound like it’s such an obvious answer, Dante.” 

The old ruffled man chuckled between his teeth, his eyes flicking between his magazine and Vergil’s lock of hair. 

“Well, kid,” Dante paused. “It might be.” 

“You son of a bitch…” 

_Vergil became all but a stable human being. He wasn’t so sure whether his conscious mind and body were responding to his inner pleas, his thoughts and decisions all flown out of him a long time ago as soon as the night had drawn close._

_Nothing was keeping him sane as the cold brush of wind tickled against his heated skin, the aroma and scent of an unusually pleasant smell lingering by his nose._

_He’d already become victim to it. His body couldn't move. His mind could not obey him, his words coming out through incoherent sentences and vocabulary he did not dare to speak in his everyday life._

_He already lost control of his mind. His body wouldn't respond. The sounds that left his mouth could barely be perceived as words. His sentences could only be so incoherent with vocabulary, language he'd barely use in everyday life._

_He made him like this._

_“Daddy is such a big slut for my cock… Isn’t that right?”_

_That deep, broad and husky tone of voice elicited another broken moan from his chest, Vergil’s voice cracked behind tears of pain and pleasure as his tongue tasted the aroma._

_“You’re taking my cock so well, getting dicked down with your ass sucking me back in,”_

_They gripped at Vergil’s hips with unbearable strength, dark purple stains tainting his lusciously pale skin. With a strong thrust, their cock sunk deep into Vergil’s hole, spreading him open again as a dangerously loud moan escaped through his lips._

_“I didn’t know Daddy liked being fucked so hard, I didn’t know Daddy was hiding such a beautiful secret…”_

_Vergil growled in ecstasy, his abdomen pressed against the bed with his hard cock flushed against his muscles. His ass hung off the edge of the bed, hands gripping at the silk blankets for leverage and balance, hoping to keep himself up with every strong thrust and powerful snap of their demonic hips ramming into his ass and tearing him apart._

_“Well? Do you want to cum again?”_

_Vergil whined shamelessly like a puppy, reluctantly shaking his hips finding the cum between his sheets and abdomen sticking to his skin._

_“Y-Yes… Yes, please…”_

_“Do you want to cum again, Daddy?”_

_“Yes… Fuck yes…!”_

_“Then beg.”_

_He could feel them pulling out, the entirety of his hole being emptied out to the brim, a strange mewl slipping through his mouth at the lack of a cock inside his ass._

_“Nngh, p-please…”_

_Vergil’s body twitched underneath rough, scaly skin. Hands scratching and digging their claws into his back and shoulder blades before hooking around his neck and pulling Vergil against their chest._

_“Please use your cock… Use it on me…”_

_An aggravatingly slow thrust pushed through his tight barrier of trembling muscles, a cry of mercy prompting Vergil to roll his head back against their shoulder._

_“A-Ah—! Fuck, m-more…”_

_Another thrust had almost knocked his knees from beneath his body, a kick of strength and power coming incredibly close to forcing the air out of his lungs in devastating pleasure._

_“H-Harder…”_

_They kept on moving their hips into him, with each unbearable and deadly strength of their cock making his moans louder each second._

_Shameless… Immoral… Unchaste… Dirty…_

_“Faster—!”_

_His commands controlled the spiralling twisted knot in his stomach, their cock push and pull inside of him, harder and faster. They grazed his sensitive walls, forcing his voice out of his body, vocalising his pleasure._

_Their skin slapped against skin. Their bodies intertwined against the sheer strength of the devil. Another draining of his soul, sunken into pleasure would take him to euphoria._

_He was completely drowning in fantasy._

_He was completely lost in him._

_“Yes… Yes, make me cum… right there—!”_

_“Cum for me, father.”_

_Vergil gasped._

_“Ahh—!”_

A drop of tea had fallen onto the floor, snapping Vergil out of his recollected thoughts. Pushing through the unbearable pain and need that was draining his energy

“Look, kid,” Dante rolled up his magazine and swatted it towards the other male. “If you’re so interested in these incubi son-of-a-bitch, then I’d suggest you go and look into it yourself.” 

They only let out an exasperated and exhausting sigh. 

“Do you really expect me to randomly ask women and men in the street if they’ve fucked a demon recently?” They dipped their hands into their pockets, before pulling a flavoured lollipop out of their coat. 

“I’d hate to say it, Dante, but I’m not a fuck boy.” 

Dante chuckled loud, the old man laughing with a grumble in his chest as he tipped his head back in amusement. 

Vergil had consistently kept his ears open around him. His chest pushed against the zip of his vest, his saliva pooling inside of his mouth, itching to taste, suck, feel something. 

The conversation was reaching a turning peak in his head. They were almost alarmingly close to picking him out from among the victims and pulling him apart to inspect what was wrong with his body. 

He couldn’t hold out much longer in the kitchen. 

He knew he wouldn’t make it past the stairs without begging for someone. 

_Someone…_

“You’re hilarious, kid, I’ll tell you that.” 

They tore through their lollipop wrapper before sticking it between their lips. 

“You never know if one of the ladies have been through some action with an incubus before. Trish and Lady have bound to come across one.” 

“And openly talk about having sex with a demon? No thanks.” 

Dante smirked. 

“Oh, come on. I’m sure they’ve imagined one of us as their incubus identical figure when they did it.” 

“Really? You almost sound certain about it.” 

“Of course.” The old man brought his blue eyes to the floor. 

“I’m sure one of them have imagined you making them scream and cry out your name more than they can handle—” 

“Dante—!” 

Vergil’s breath had gotten caught in his throat before he could feel his legs buckling underneath him, the words of his twin echoing inside of his head. 

_He wasn’t sure how long time had passed since his mind was stuck in a trance, his mind and body failing to escape the complete bliss and ecstasy enveloping his tired and frail figure._

_“Shit, Daddy keeps getting tighter and tighter, huh?”_

_They pounded and railed their thick cock into his ass, pushing his legs up and apart to force their way in through the back._

_Vergil was a mess, drenched in his own cum. White fluid dotted his chest and stomach, overstimulation riling inside of his body._

_The bed creaked underneath his weight. Every thrust and every pull of their hips brought his sweaty, fragile body along with them, his mind slipping in and out of consciousness._

_“Nngh… Fuck, fuck yes, please do me more… Make me cum even more…!”_

_His face was coated in his saliva, his burning tears streaming down his cheeks threatening to pamper the pink blush with acid._

_He’d realised he’d never properly looked at the devil’s face from the very moment he was sucked into the madness. He’d come plenty of times, his own still unusually erect cock smacking against his skin, reddened and throbbing from overstimulation and repeated play._

_Forced to follow along with their dirty tricks from the beginning, his body wasn’t planning on taking any more. It already was too much from the way his hands bled and gripped at his pillows staining his sheets._

_And yet, he was so desperate to orgasm once more, to milk their cock and suck all the cum out of them, emptying themselves into his hole, even if he knew he’d be completely worn out once it’s over._

_“Three hours of fun and games… I’m surprised you’ve lasted this far, father.”_

_Vergil moaned hard, his voice now reduced to a fragmented cry, shivering at the sensation of their cock prodding at his prostate._

_“G-Gods… F-Fuck… please don’t s-stop…”_

_“So irresistibly delectable, Daddy.”_

_“Ah… I’m so c-close—”_

_Vergil arched his back finding his body tremble harshly against the grip wrapping around his throbbing dick._

_He pressed his back against the mattress, the whole bed now tattered and thrown into disarray, a beautiful mess at the filthy act and performance that had been on display for three hours into the night._

_“I can feel you coming again, father.” The deep, husky voice growled into his ear making him gasp._

_“Please… Just let m-me cum…”_

_A raspy chuckle vibrated the room. Not for a single second had they stopped ramming and fucking themselves into Vergil’s dirty hole and ruining him senseless, watching him break apart underneath them._

_“I’m close too…”_

_They brought a claw to Vergil’s chin, before forcing him to look at them in the eyes._

_“So cum with me, Daddy. Cum hard while you scream my name.”_

_It was the last moment that would take Vergil into oblivion, the last second that determined his life and how he would take his last breath._

_They drew back their hips, Vergil’s legs wide apart as he kept his eyes glued to the ambient blue hue of their rough-textured skin and wings._

_A radiant glow of light bounced off their skin, the horns on their head pulsing with flashing colours with every intake of oxygen. Their white hair flickered in front of their eyes, masking the black hole that sunk deep into their soul, a vacuum sucking Vergil into their irises before changing into that recognisable blue that Vergil came to know._

_The blue that Vergil came to know from him._

_“Cum for me, Daddy.”_

_“F-Fuck… Nngh—”_

_Vergil twitched in relentlessness, sinking his teeth into his lips._

_“Moan out loud… Let me hear your voice…”_

_“P-Please… please—!”_

_“Vergil… Father…”_

_“Ah—!”_

_“Scream my name…”_

_In the heat of the moment, a sharp electric bolt shot through his blood, before tearing through the dirty air with a loud cry._

_**“Nero—!”** _

The sound of the ceramic cup smashing onto the floor made the adults zip their head to the kitchen. 

His fingers trembled against the counter, one of his hands keeping him from tumbling onto the cold floor while the other clasped over his flushed lips in an attempt to hold back his voice. 

“H-Holy shit, Vergil?!” 

That familiar deep and husky voice had burned itself into his brain, all of the retained memories from last night haunting him and surrounding him with the symptoms of the demon. 

The _incubus._

“Geez, Vergil… Didn’t know you were in the kitchen the whole time,” 

Dante remarked with the stark tone of his, the kind of tone that obviously hinted at the presence of knowledge, knowing well enough that he knew all along. 

Vergil’s body ached as he forced himself to walk through the kitchen and past the chatting adults. His body flared with heat, skin pink and flushed with sweat against his tight clothes, his hands still clasping his mouth. 

“U-Um… Are you alright there, father?” 

The word flicked a trigger inside of his head. Vergil twitched and mewled, the sound slipping past his fingers finding their way into the humble group of adults’ ears with no turning back at his debilitating strength. 

He couldn’t dare lift his head up to turn to face him. 

Not after everything he had just imagined. 

With a slow but painful twist of his head, Vergil let go of his mouth and reassured with a low mumble, 

_“I’m fine, Nero.”_

He didn’t expect his son to believe his words, only wanting to force himself out of the uncomfortable environment and search for privacy to relieve himself of his symptoms. 

In an attempt to hide his struggle, he locked his eyes with his son. 

Nero’s blue eyes sunk into his skin. The familiar blue that he saw last night drew out the last volume of energy he had remaining in him that took him back to the torturous three hours. 

A sudden gasp of air made Vergil flick his head away from his son’s line of vision. Nero’s distressed and worried figure became too much of a burden on his behalf to keep focusing on the similarities and features. 

Turning away and gradually working up the stairs, the two pair of eyes shooting into his back became intolerable, as much as he wanted to silence them with his Yamato. Slowly dragging himself across the wooden floorboards towards his bedroom, at the sound of his closing door, Nero turned to his uncle. 

“Uh, D-Dante?” 

Nero pulled his lollipop out noticing the smile on Dante’s face. 

“What the fuck is going on with my dad?” 

There was a long awkward pause that separated the two devil hunters from each other. 

Dante giggled under his breath leaving Nero on hold until he was willing enough to answer. 

“You should probably go check up on your father, Nero.” 

The younger male bit his lip and clenched his fist at the sudden bulb that connected inside of his head. 

“I think he needs a little bit of… _medical attention._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://cruel-oath-faith.tumblr.com)


End file.
